<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Cats And Dogs by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393329">Like Cats And Dogs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Group Sex, Implied Sasha/Melanie, Kitty play, Licking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Open Polycules, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Puppy Play, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex-Neutral Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Male Character, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, ace subtype: Horny, penis sheath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha, Gerry and Martin arrange a little playdate for their pets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Cats And Dogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nothing to say here except: Background is JGM and TimSasha are both established relationships. TimSasha has an open relationship and it is implied they sometimes play with Melanie (and by extension, Georgie).<br/>JGM and TimSasha are not in an established poly, but they sometimes arrange fun nights together.</p><p>Martin is trans. Like Sasha and Gerry, he doesn't get *too* involved in the scene, but the vocabulary used for his genitals is cock/folds/hole.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Martin just called, they're heading over." Sasha leans in through the bedroom door. "Are you ready?"</p><p>"Yeah, just... I was hoping you'd help me with the tail?" Tim gives her a coy smile that she returns in earnest. He's sitting cross-legged on the bed, fully nude except for the purple leather collar -with the bone-shaped tag sporting his name on the front and Sasha's on the back-, and the diadem with the cute floppy ears.</p><p>"You're perfectly capable of putting on your own tail, sir." Sasha grins nonetheless, and advances towards the bed until she can rest a knee on it and lean in to press a kiss to Tim's smiling mouth. "Are you going to be a good puppy for me?"</p><p>"Mhm," Tim hums, inhaling a deep breath of Sasha's perfume. "The best, I promise."</p><p>"Good boy." She kisses his forehead, and then a trail down his jawline, enjoying the soft scratch of his stubble against her lips. "Turn around, then."</p><p>She chuckles a little when Tim complies immediately, and then looks back at her over his shoulder, waiting for more instructions. </p><p>"I could just eat you up," she says, grinning. The tail is simple, and cute. The same dark brown fluff as the ears, with a thick rubber base that allows for wagging while keeping it somewhat stiff at the same time, and attached to a black silicone plug. "Do you want your tail puppy?"</p><p>"Sash, come on." Tim's eye roll can be heard in his voice, but Sasha knows he both enjoys the game, and it helps him get into the right headspace.</p><p>"They're going to be here anytime soon, and you're not going to be ready." Sasha kisses the tender spot behind his ear, and reaches around to grab a hand around his cock. She's pleased to find it already filling up, firm and warm to the touch. "Do you want your tail?"</p><p>Tim tries to buck up, but Sasha moves her hand in time with his body so that he doesn't get any of the friction he's looking for. When he tries again, she lets go of it to grab the lube bottle instead, her lips curling into another amused smile as he groans. </p><p>"You said you'd be a good puppy, and you're doing such a good job not touching yourself already." She runs her teeth along the shell of his ear now, rubbing the slick plug down his crack until she finds the slight dip of his hole. </p><p>"Sash-"</p><p>"I will ask one more time," she interrupts, hardening her voice just enough to make Tim shiver. "Do you want your tail, puppy?"</p><p>Tim's frame trembles a little against her, before he finally relaxes and sags a little in her arms. </p><p>"Please, yes," Tim says with a long exhale that seems to drain the leftover tension from his body.</p><p>"Look at my good puppy... Martin is going to be so impressed with you." She pushes the plug a little, just enough to breach the ring of muscles, and because he's behaving well, she wraps her hand around his dick again and allows him to thrust a little. "What if he wants to take you home with him?"</p><p>Tim grunts a negative, and Sasha smiles against his neck when he shakes his head. It's always fun, when he starts going non verbal.</p><p>"No?" Another headshake. "Are you sure? I hear Gerry's very fond of doggies. He'd play with you a lot," she teases, pushing the plug the rest of the way in.</p><p>He grunts again, before turning to bury his face in her neck instead, where he peppers a little storm of licks and kisses, his hands pawing at the low cleavage of her blouse.</p><p>Sasha laughs. "Okay, okay! I wouldn't just give my sweet puppy away anyways, look at-"</p><p>
  <em>~Ding Dong~</em>
</p><p>Both of them look up at the doorbell's chime, and Sasha turns to Tim with a smile.</p><p>"You can walk to the living room with me, come on." She leans down one last time to lay a kiss on the tip of his nose, and tugs on his collar a little as she stands. He walks briskly behind her, and she has barely pointed to the sofa when Tim is already sitting down on his knees by its base. "Good boy!" She blows a kiss, and laughs fondly as he shakes his head before she goes to open the door.</p><p>Just as expected, Martin is standing at the corridor, and leaning sideways to look behind him Sasha can see the other two, with Jon standing between them and Gerry closing the group with a backpack slung over his shoulder.</p><p>Jon is wearing what looks to be one of Martin's sweaters, the bottom edges of a pair of shorts just barely peeking out from under the hem, and through the oversized collar Sasha can see a black leather collar with a circular tag hanging over his collarbone. Nothing he's wearing, however, is as delightful as the slight flush painting his cheeks a darker brown.</p><p>"Martin!" Sasha greets after she straightens back up. "Any trouble getting here?" She asks, stepping aside to let them into the foyer and closing the door behind them.</p><p>"Not really. We did have some issues getting him into the car, but that was expected," Martin responds with a grin of his own. The smalltalk is really just a way to stall for time, as evidenced by the quick muttering and fabric rustling coming from behind Martin. "We didn't get here too late, I expect?"</p><p>"Just in time." Sasha leans on the wall to look past Martin again, just as Gerry sweeps a very naked Jon off his feet. The black collar matches the tail and the perky, triangular ears on Jon's head, both covered in pitch black faux fur with white tufts at the tips. "Look at this cutie!" </p><p>"You can pet him if you want," Gerry smiles, which must mean they discussed this on the way here. "Just be careful, he bites sometimes."</p><p>"Oh, he won't bite <em>me</em>, will you kitten?" She arches an eyebrow, her lips curling into a smirk. Jon rewards her by hiding his face in Gerry's neck, much to their amusement. "See? He's a sweetheart."</p><p>"Or you're the cat whisperer," Gerry laughs. "He bites even Martin sometimes."</p><p>"They just need to know you're not playing." Sasha runs a finger along the underside of Jon's chin, hears him inhale deeply and swallow once, right before Gerry flinches with a little yelp. "Tsk... You've got him far too spoiled, dear."</p><p>"It's what I always tell him," Martin says, amused. "Could we go in?"</p><p>"Oh, for sure!" Sasha hooks her arm in Martin's to pull him towards the living room. "So glad we could finally arrange a playdate, my puppy was getting quite restless."</p><p>She can pinpoint the exact moment Martin catches sight of Tim just by the mischievous gleam in his eyes. </p><p>"Is he? Then you've got him really well trained, Gerry come look at him!" Martin snaps his fingers and whistles invitingly, and Sasha gets a moment to see Tim blushing at the attention before he starts crawling towards Martin's legs, his tail swinging back and forth with each step. </p><p>"Oh I <em>love</em> dogs! Can I pet him, Sash?" Gerry asks, quite literally ripping Jon off himself and passing him off to Martin before crouching by Tim's side. "Can I give you a belly rub boy?"</p><p>Tim's face is practically glowing red now, and he gives Gerry's offered fingers a lick before he drops on the floor and rolls on his back. Gerry of course, wastes no time reaching for his cock. </p><p>"That's a good boy," he grins while he pumps Tim's dick, rubbing his thumb over the head and smearing the precum starting to leak from his slit. "Are you going to be good to my kitten? Are you going to play with him?"</p><p>Tim doesn't speak of course, he rarely does when they do petplay, but he nods and whines in agreement, curling into Gerry's touch and praise alike. Out the corner of his eye he catches Jon giving him a dry glare, that has him snorting. The jealous act is all in good fun of course, and riling Jon up is half the game. </p><p>"Do you give him any treats, Sasha? He's really good," Gerry says, and Tim perks up immediately. He knows what's coming, and-</p><p>"Oh, right here actually." Sasha drops on the loveseat, her legs spread open under the short skirt she chose for this specific purpose, before patting the inside of her thigh. "C'mere Tim, show Gerry how you like your- oh!"</p><p>The slight jump she does when Tim buries his face in her crotch and licks a stripe up her pussy over her already moist underwear is absolutely thrilling, and Tim focuses on lapping at it until the fabric is soaked through with his saliva and her slick, enjoying the occasional gasp whenever he slips his tongue under the fabric and licks her directly. </p><p>One of Sasha's hands comes over to grab a fistful of his hair, and the other pushes her underwear aside before burying his face between her legs. </p><p>"That's a good puppy," she gasps as he licks at her hole. He gives his hips the slightest shake in that way he knows whips his tail like mad from side to side, and she chuckles a little, until he catches her clit between his lips and sucks at it hard. "That's- that's it, good doggy-"</p><p>Martin smiles at the tableau just as he squeezes a squirming Jon tighter on his lap. Sasha looks like she's having a good time, her legs spread as far as they will go and Tim's face pushed tight against her. Gerry's sitting by her side on the loveseat, palming the bulge of his erection through the fabric of his trousers. </p><p>As he watches, the hand Sasha isn't using to hold Tim against her cunt comes to slap Gerry's away -Gerry goes still immediately, waiting for an order almost on instinct-, before she deftly pops the button open and pulls his cock out.</p><p>Jon squirms even more at the sight, and Martin taps him softly on the nose. "I really thought you could behave, but it's so early and you're already trying to cause trouble," he admonishes, using his grip on Jon's torso to hold him still while he lifts his thigh to rub against his cock. "You know what happens when you don't play nice, don't you kitten?"</p><p>He can practically see the struggle in Jon's eyes- kitty nights are not usually nights for misbehaving further than a couple nibbles and bites, but Tim is currently getting all the fun and Jon's never been patient once he's aroused. When Martin follows his troubled gaze he finds that Gerry's been allowed to pinch and fondle at Sasha's breasts as she jerks him to full hardness. </p><p>Tim has redoubled his sucking and licking, and it's not long before Sasha's gasping and arching her back- Martin is <em>delighted</em> to notice how even as she's about to come, she has the presence of mind to squeeze the base of Gerry's cock, making sure he doesn't climax either.</p><p>She pushes Tim away with a chuckle before she turns to Gerry, smiling. "You're so well trained yourself, you wouldn't make a bad puppy."</p><p>Gerry shrugs, a sheepish little grin on his lips as his cheeks flush a faint pink. "Not really my scene. But I do enjoy the praise."</p><p>"Oh, I <em>know</em> you do. There's a lot more where that came from, if you can hold back until I tell you." Sasha turns to Martin then, the devious smile still curling her lips even as her abdomen trembles with how close she came to finishing. "I think you're being too hard on your kitty, Martin. Maybe all he needs is a good treat?"</p><p>Martin heaves a long, mock-dissappointed sigh before he climbs to his feet. "You really don't know this one, dear. But since it's a playdate, I think I can allow myself to be a little permissive." He hooks a finger in Tim's collar and pulls him up on his knees, before plopping Jon down between Sasha's spread thighs. "Go on."</p><p>Jon looks up at him, letting out a small noise that sounds like a confused mewl, and Sasha chuckles.</p><p>"He's just <em>adorable</em>," she says before pushing two fingers deep inside herself, and pulling them out coated in her arousal. "Here, kitty kitty, pspsps..."</p><p>Martin smiles when he sees Jon's face grow more and more flushed at the compliment and the calling, as well as Sasha's slick fingers when they come to rest against his lips. </p><p>"Jon," Martin says warningly when he pretends to ignore them for a couple seconds, but then a pink tongue peeks between his lips to give the fingers some kitty licks. "Ah, there you go."</p><p>"You like that, dear?" Sasha asks as Jon sucks both fingers inside his mouth to suck them clean. "I have some more here for you, come on..." She hooks her fingers in Jon's cheek to pull him towards her.</p><p>There's a deep sigh beside them, and Martin chuckles. Gerry's own tongue is wetting at his lips, his eyes fixed in the point where Jon's face is buried in Sasha's folds, and his hands are clenched on the fabric of the sofa to keep himself from touching his cock that stands hard and leaking against his stomach. </p><p>"You're doing good," Martin blows him a little kiss. "Now <em>you</em>-" he looks down at Tim, who's been licking at his crotch for a while now. He straightens up immediately, hanging his hands in front of his chest in a mimicry of a dog begging for scraps. "Are you still hungry? Did that bad kitty steal your food?"</p><p>Tim whines, tilting his head slightly to the side, and Martin laughs. "Come on. I may just let you hump my leg a little, if you're good."</p><p>A couple minutes pass before they've rearranged themselves, Martin sitting back at the armchair with Tim straddling his shin, rutting away eagerly as he sucks and licks at Martin's cock where it peeks out from between his folds. He really only pulled his trousers down low enough to get it out; while enjoys a tongue inside his hole when it's Jon or Gerry doing it, in these situations he prefers not giving the other party enough room to mess it up accidentally.</p><p>"Ma- may I touch myself?" Gerry asks, once Sasha's moans have become ragged and airy again. </p><p>Martin gives him a thoughtful look, enjoying the way he's practically trembling on his seat. "I don't know. I'm not the one who gave you the order, sir."</p><p>Gerry takes a deep breath, before turning to Sasha. "May I?"</p><p>Jon must be doing that little flick with his tongue that always drives Martin crazy, because Sasha flinches and gasps a couple times before cracking an eye open to look at Gerry. </p><p>"Can you do it without coming?" She asks, closing her thighs around Jon's head to stop the onslaught for a second. </p><p>"I can. I- I'll stop if I'm too close." Gerry nods. With how often Martin edges him, he's fairly sure he can do it himself, even- even if the sight of Jon loudly sucking Sasha's clit between his lips is a bit too interesting.</p><p>"I know you will, you're a delight. Go ahead then, play with that fat cock a little, I want to see it." She turns her head a bit towards Jon, who's peppering the inside of her thighs with kitty licks and soft nibbles, looking up at her with the begging eyes that drive Gerry to do stupid shit all the time. "I'd love to keep playing with you kitten, but you came here to entertain my doggy, so I suggest you finish your meal quickly."</p><p>She's barely parted her legs again when Jon is already diving in, even bringing a hand to dip his fingers into Sasha's hole, and Gerry knows she won't last much- Jon has a talented mouth, when he puts his mind to it. Martin's already gasping at the armchair, his hand buried in Tim's hair to hold his head in place as he thrusts his cock into his mouth-</p><p>"Hm!" Martin huffs loudly, his face contracted in that sweet focus Gerry has learned to associate with a job well done, because it's always a rarity to get Martin to come before any of them do. He allows Tim to rub his cock against his leg for a couple more seconds while he regains his breath, before he pulls him away. "Sit. Stay. That's a good boy."</p><p>Martin stands on legs that are just the slightest bit shaky, and pulls his underwear and trousers back up, back to looking both amused and unaffected. It's at around that time that Sasha's hand clings to Gerry's wrist like a vice, pulling it away from his cock and bringing it to cup one of her breasts again. Gerry squeezes the nipple between two fingers, rubbing his precum over the tight little nub until she comes on Jon's tongue. Now that both of them have finished, Gerry's starting to get an idea of what might be coming for him.</p><p>"See?" Sasha sighs, dropping trembling legs ok the ground and scratching under Jon's chin with a finger. "He's a sweetheart."</p><p>"Sasha, he bites <em>all the time</em>, it's ridiculous." Martin rolls his eyes, coming to sit on the loveseat's arm. </p><p>"Kittens need enrichment." She arches an eyebrow, smiling. "Does he have enough toys?"</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>They've never played with humiliating or embarrassing Jon on petplay nights because he can't talk back, but now as Jon's face grows a few shades darker and he averts his eyes, Gerry thinks that might have been an oversight on their part. </p><p>"More than enough!" Martin responds immediately, his eyes gleaming with mischievous amusement. "Of all kinds too, he's always sitting on them, sucking on them..."</p><p>"We didn't think to bring any, though." Gerry clicks his tongue. Jon gives him a positively <em>venomous</em> glare, the effect of which is very diminished by just how hard he is. "We really should have, you should see him play around with them, he makes the cutest noises."</p><p>"Oh, he could use some of my puppy's." Sasha uses the finger still under Jon's chin to tilt his face upwards. "Would you like that, kitty?"</p><p>"I don't know Sasha. He likes the really big ones, he's got a hungry little hole down there, don't you, Jon?" Martin asks sweetly. Jon tries to look away again, but Sasha's finger under his chin keeps him looking up.</p><p>"Like this one?" Sasha asks, wrapping her free hand around Gerry's cock and making him jump a little on his seat. It's cute that he gets so into teasing Jon that he forgets he's free game too, she thinks.</p><p>"Y- yes," Gerry gasps out, clenching his hands by his sides again. "He's- he likes it a lot."</p><p>"I think it's only fair that he shares it though," Martin says thoughtfully, his eyes fixed on Tim sitting on his knees a bit further away and practically whining at being ignored. "Tim's been so well behaved and so patient, I think he deserves it."</p><p>"Well, I think there's more than enough to go around." Sasha moves her hand up and down Gerry's cock, enjoying the firmness under her palm. "Jon, are you going to share your bone with my doggy?"</p><p>It takes a few seconds, but in the end Jon butts his head against her extended hand, before he moves to sit between Gerry's legs and to start licking at his balls and the base of his dick. Tim gets a quick little whistle that has him crawling over as well, and Sasha chuckles a bit at the rising flush in Gerry's pale face.</p><p>Gerry takes a deep breath to try and ease the knot in his belly as Tim comes to work in tandem with Jon, lapping eagerly at the precum leaking down his shaft. This scene may not be about him, but Sasha did order him to not come without permission, and he's going to comply if it kills him.</p><p>"You like that, buddy?" Gerry scratches behind Tim's actual ears as he redoubles his licking, "you want some of my kitten's milk?"</p><p>Jon ducks down to bite the inside of his thigh at that, and Gerry has to take another long, calming breath to avoid painting Tim's face.</p><p>"You're doing so good, puppy. Look at you, fitting that whole thing in your mouth...." Martin stretches a hand to jangle the plug in Tim's ass, which causes him to moan very nicely around Gerry's cock.</p><p>"Do you like that, Gerry?" Sasha drapes an arm over Gerry's shoulders, leaning in to whisper in his ear, running her tongue over the shell. "Having both of them sucking your dick?"</p><p>The view <em>is</em> quite enthralling, the two of them looking up at him as they lick and mouth at his shaft, their tongues tangling with each other's when they kiss with the swollen head between them. </p><p>"I do," he sighs.</p><p>Martin comes to lean on his other side, and one of his large hands slips under his shirt to play with the barbell pierced through his nipple. "Do you want to come? I know you've got a big load saved for them."</p><p>Gerry bites down on his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he nods. Sasha's still licking at his ear shell, her free hand is mimicking Martin's movements on his other nipple, and both Jon and Tim are whining and moaning in between licks. One of their mouths wraps around him -definitely Jon, he recognizes the way his tongue draws little circles on the underside of his dick, right below the head- before pulling back, and Gerry lets out a low frustrated groan, feeling his abdomen contract and tremble with his need to come.</p><p>"Open your eyes," Martin says in that calm, firm voice that is not an order but not a request either. When Gerry complies, he finds Martin has a tight fistful of Jon's hair, holding him with his open mouth just barely grazing the tip of his dick. "Sasha?"</p><p>"Mmm yes, I think you've been good enough." Another little nip at his ear. "You can come now, dear."</p><p>It's about that same time that Martin sinks his teeth down on his shoulder, and Gerry's vision goes white. </p><p>"Oh, look at them. Aren't they a sight?" Sasha laughs, delighted. Martin, still biting down on Gerry's shoulder -he's almost ridiculously easy to push over the edge with a few well-placed bites-, has to agree. </p><p>Gerry comes messily and abundantly, his cum splattering over Jon's face, his chin, his cheekbone, the side of his nose, dripping down between his parted lips. Tim is already hard at work cleaning Gerry's dick, before he moves over to lick Jon's face clean as well, his tongue occasionally dipping inside Jon's open mouth to pick up the cum there too.</p><p>Tim eventually moves down to licking and biting at Jon's neck, his collarbone, his nipples, causing Jon to flinch back and push at him with a few indignant, angry-sounding huffs. </p><p>"Play nice, kitten." Martin warns with a smile. Jon has been practically cornered against the sofa, with Tim curled over him, inching down lower and lower with his tongue while Jon tries to push him away.</p><p>"Tim, be careful with the kitty!" Sasha laughs when Tim goes back up and practically topples Jon down to the floor to kiss his neck (and probably try and leave a few marks in, if she knows her boyfriend). "Sorry about that, you know how puppies are, they have to get their tongue everywhere."</p><p>"That's alright, Jon has to learn that's how his new friend plays," Martin nods solemnly. "But he's very fussy, I think it'd be best to hold him down while Tim gets acquainted with him, just to make sure he doesn't scratch him."</p><p><em>Very</em> predictably, Jon starts squirming out from under Tim's frame at that. Martin, who had been expecting that to happen, merely wraps a hand around both his wrists to hold him in place.</p><p>"Gerry, get his tail out and hold his legs open. We want Tim to get to know his new playmate well." Martin shares a knowing grin with the other two as Jon thrashes in his grip, not in the least due to Tim licking a path down his belly, dipping his tongue into his navel a couple times before he starts going to town on Jon's dick.</p><p>"On it," Gerry responds as he hastily tuck ls his dick back into his pants. He comes to sit on the floor too, and passes one of Jon's ankles over to Sasha before he wraps his hand around the other. "Hold him tight, Sash, he's very slippery," he warns before he starts pulling and teasing at the plug.</p><p>Jon continues to squirm and thrash around, trying uselessly to break his wrists or ankles free and relishing when the grips around them only tighten in response. Tim's tongue is <em>everywhere</em>, and Jon can just tell he's enjoying the pet play just as much as himself. He goes back and forth between nosing and 'sniffing' at the crook of his neck, and delivering quick, heavy licks to every inch of skin he can reach.</p><p>He lets out a long whine when he feels his rim stretch around the plug, hears Martin hush him and scratch behind his ears as Gerry pulls his tail free and lets it fall to the floor beside them. Gerry's hand pats his buttcheek in invitation, and that's all the warning Jon gets before Tim's tongue is on him again, the flat of it running over his hole in long, broad swipes, slipping in and out past his tight rim, wriggling inside him as he cries out in delight.</p><p>"Look at that, he likes it!" Tim hears Sasha say, and that -and Jon's appreciative cries, and Martin's low 'good boy', and Gerry's fingers running over his sides in a soft caress- are all he needs to redouble his assault on Jon's hole, even bringing his hand up to tug at Jon's- oh. "What's that, puppy? Why did you stop?"</p><p>Tim retreats from Jon's slick, loose hole, and tilts his head in mock confusion at the splattering of cum on Jon's stomach. </p><p>"Oh, he's alright dear. Kittens are very sensitive, but you can go right ahead." Martin waves the matter off with a smile.</p><p>Jon flinches and jumps with a groan when Tim's tongue makes contact with his skin again, but with all three of them holding him down there's not much he can do to get away as Tim starts lapping away at the cum on his belly. </p><p>"Will he bite if I lift him up a little?" Gerry asks, smirking at the way Tim stills at that. </p><p>"Of course not, he's well trained. Go right ahead." Sasha pulls a little more on Jon's ankle, just to expose his hole. It's still twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm, even though his dick has already started filling up again under Tim's ministrations.</p><p>Gerry lets go of Jon's ankle, before he hooks his forearm under Tim's belly and picks him up cleanly. He uses his free hand to part Tim's thighs a little, and places him back down with his knees on either side of Jon's head.</p><p>"There you go, I know my kitty, he'll calm down just as soon as he's got something to do with his mouth, mark my words."</p><p>Just as he expected, Jon immediately begins stretching up to take Tim's dick into his mouth, though with Martin's hold on his wrists he can really only reach and lick at the very tip of it. </p><p>"Can I let you go or will you scratch the puppy?" Martin arches an eyebrow when Jon begins to struggle even more, as Tim takes his dick in his mouth entirely, and Sasha pops two fingers into his ass. </p><p>Jon shakes his head, giving Martin a big-eyed begging look and pressing a few kisses and licks to the inside of Tim's thigh.</p><p>"Come on, love... I think they're friends now." Gerry reaches down to give Tim's dick a couple pumps, shaking some drops of precum onto Jon's face. "Let him play."</p><p>"You know how he is." Martin rolls his eyes. "If he ends up being mean, you'll be the one to apologize to Sasha."</p><p>"Oh, kitty can be a little mean, if that's the case." Sasha grins, and Jon keens loudly when she twists her fingers inside him. Gerry chuckles, feeling his face flush again at the implications.</p><p>"It's on you both, then," Martin sighs, before letting go of Jon's wrists. </p><p>His hands immediately fly to Tim's ass, curling into claws to dig into the flesh of his buttocks, and Jon uses the leverage to lift his shoulders off the ground and swallow Tim's dick into his throat. This has the added benefit of spreading Tim's cheeks wide enough that Gerry can see the point where the plug disappears into his ass, and he finds himself reaching up to twist and push at it, their combined efforts making Tim cry out against Jon's inner thigh. </p><p>"See that he's not too rough." Martin smiles fondly, stretching a finger to scratch behind Jon's ears. "I'm going to go make us some tea."</p><p>He leaves the living room then, entering the well-known territory is Sasha's kitchen. The buzzing of the fridge and a second later the electric kettle are enough to <em>almost</em> drown out the desperate whines and cries coming from the group. </p><p>Martin prepares three cups on a tray, one with his preferred brand of tea -it's very sweet that Sasha keeps it stocked for him-, two with a couple teaspoons of instant coffee. He adds the sugar bowl, a tin of biscuits and three teaspoons, before pouring the hot water in. </p><p>Then, just because he wants to give Sasha and Gerry a bit more time to play, he lets his tea steep for a couple minutes, and discards the teabag in the little trash bin under the sink. </p><p>"Drinks are ready!" He announces merrily as he steps back into the living room. "Oh, that's a good idea."</p><p>"Thought it would keep them from getting into too much trouble." Sasha looks up after she finishes attaching the leash joining Tim and Jon's collars together. </p><p>"Just trouble with each other, I assume?" Martin smiles, placing the tray on the table and sitting next to Gerry on the loveseat.</p><p>"Well, this <em>is</em> a playdate, isn't it?" Sasha grins. “Gerry? Did you get what I asked for?”</p><p>“I did-” Gerry says as he comes back from Sasha’s and Tim’s bedroom- “you have quite the collection of these.”</p><p>Sasha chuckles. “It helps that I don’t have to have them custom-made to fit this.” She pats Gerry’s crotch when he comes close enough, before turning her hand to receive the knotted cock-sheath. “Come on, puppy. Roll over now, let me see your tummy while Gerry gets the kitty ready for you.”</p><p>The order is implicit in her voice, and both Gerry and Tim obey immediately. She squirts some lubricant into the sheath before passing the bottle off to Gerry, who begins to work it into Jon’s hole as she slides Tim’s hard cock inside the sheath, and arranges the little loop around his balls. </p><p>“There we go, all ready.” Sasha pats on Tim’s belly, and then runs a finger over Jon’s curved spine. He’s got his chest to the ground and his ass up in the air, rocking his hips back and forth into Gerry’s fingers. “Look at the poor little dear, he’s very eager isn’t he?”</p><p>“He usually is.” Martin clinks his teaspoon against the rim of his cup after stirring some sugar into his tea. “Let’s see if your doggy can keep up.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Yeah, maybe just a movie or some games?” Gerry asks. "I mean ultimately, it's her birthday and she can choose, but I thought those seemed like something she'd like."</p><p>"I think she'll be into it," Martin says, raising his voice a little over the sound of skin on skin. "We can get her one of those ice cream cakes she-"</p><p>His proposal for Georgie's birthday is pretty much interrupted by a ragged whine coming from behind the coffee table. </p><p>"That would be the knot again. Really, he should be used to it by now." Sasha clicks her tongue, amusement coloring her grin.</p><p>"He's enjoying it." Gerry stretches to scratch under Jon's chin, tilting his face up. "Aren't you, kitty? Didn't you want someone to play rough with you?" </p><p>Jon scowls, and doesn't dignify the comment with an answer other than turning his head to bite at Gerry's fingers, much to his amusement.</p><p>Tim grunts where he's biting hard at Jon's neck to keep him in place, and the sheath's knotted base is still buried deep in his ass, though Jon knows it'll start moving soon enough. Counting this one, Tim's already fucked three orgasms out of him, but the sheath is tight enough that he himself has only finished once, and rigid enough that he just kept on fucking him until he got hard again.</p><p>"They're going at it like bunnies," Martin observes with a chuckle of his own as Tim finally lets go of Jon's neck and starts rutting into him again, causing Jon to grunt and moan and back against him.</p><p>"Oh no, I have the bunny on Tuesdays. She goes at it way harder," Sasha laughs.</p><p>"She didn't feel like playing?" </p><p>"Nah. Said she'd consider it if this one went well, and I didn't push," Sasha responds with a shrug. </p><p>"Of course." Martin nods. The only man Melanie feels comfortable being touched by in sexual situations is Tim, and even then only in carefully discussed scenarios that Sasha is supervising. Martin doesn't think he's ever seen her touch Tim, or allow him to touch her during any of their group nights. "Well, if she ever wants to join she could stay on your lap where these two won't inconvenience her."</p><p>Sasha laughs animatedly at that. "Martin, you really don't know my bunny- oh, look at that." </p><p>Martin follows her gesturing hand, and sure enough he finds Tim has pulled out and buried his face in Jon's ass again, licking eagerly at his stretched, well-fucked hole.  </p><p>Tim is- he's <em>very</em> good at this, alternating between long, dragging licks with the flat of his tongue and just outright fucking his hole with it. Jon is enjoying the overstimulation and the little bites Tim keeps peppering on his cheeks and rim, but he has a role to play and he'll be damned if he breaks it. He tries again to find something to grab on to pull away from Tim's tongue, but the leash Sasha tied them together with is too short to allow for any respite. He switches strategies then, aiming his most pitiful look at Martin along with a little whine.</p><p>"What, you've had enough?" Martin arches an eyebrow. </p><p>Jon gives a weak, begging mewl as he tugs at Martin's trouser leg to try and pull himself up, only really succeeding in pulling Tim closer against him, and he recoils quite hard when Martin's only response is to lightly smack at his hands. </p><p>"Well, suck it up. You were being insufferable at home, weren't you? You don't get to stop until the puppy has tired you out." Martin reaches over to pat the small of Jon's back invitingly. "Come on buddy, up!"</p><p>Jon gasps when Tim pulls his tongue from his ass and, for lack of better options, twists his hips to the side and sits down when he feels Tim rear up to mount him.</p><p>This has the very amusing result of making Tim let out a grumpy groan and drop down on all fours again, and the mortifying, <em>thrilling</em> result of Martin, Gerry and Sasha breaking out laughing. </p><p>"Oh, poor dear!" Sasha coos, coming to crouch before him. "Is the bad doggy being too harsh to you? Is your poor little hole all sore already?" </p><p>Jon gives her a little whimper in lieu of an answer, and then jumps when Sasha shoves her hand under him and slips a finger inside him. Tim gives his neck a couple meek licks, whining. </p><p>"Look at that, he's apologizing. Isn't he a sweetheart, kitty? Come on, don't be mean." Gerry reaches out as well, and a large hand wraps around Jon's jaw and squeezes to open his mouth, which Tim eagerly goes to lick into, shoving his tongue as deep as it'll go on each pass. "There we go."</p><p>"That won't do." Martin shakes his head, before he carefully nudges the arm Jon's holding his weight on. Jon goes down on his side with Tim still licking into his forced open mouth, and he feels more than hears Tim's whimper when Martin guides his dick to Jon's ass, which he's spreading open with his other hand. "Now we're talking. Go at it puppy, breed his little hole, you're such a good boy, aren't you?"</p><p>"I don't know, Martin. I think the kitten's been behaving pretty well too." Sasha stretches a hand between Tim's arms to tweak at Jon's nipple, which makes him let out a long, drawn out moan. She chuckles a little when Tim goes to nuzzle Jon's neck as he ruts into him. "He's just not used to all the rough play, but it's okay honey, he'll tire out soon enough, won't you sweetheart?"</p><p>Tim blinks when she places a careful kiss on the tip of his nose, then tilts his head and licks her cheek to make her laugh again, before he returns to the matter at hand.</p><p>"Let's leave them to their playdate," she declares with a smile as she returns to the couch. "I think she'd love the ice cream cake, coffee maybe?"</p><p>"She said she's been craving taro lately, maybe we can get her a half and half-" </p><p>They resume their conversation like the interruption never happened, but Sahsa keeps an eye on the pets. She knows her boyfriend, and sure enough the moment he comes for the second time, he's pulling out of Jon's ass and collapsing on a gasping mess next to him. The sheath flops back against him, his cock inside still twitching a little, and Sasha leans down to scratch his belly.</p><p>"Is he done then?" Gerry asks, leaning over to tug on his tail and make him whimper. "That was fast."</p><p>"Not everyone is into edging, love," Martin says with a smile. "We're going to have a problem, though."</p><p>"Oh?" Sasha asks innocently, even when she's fairly sure her eyes must be gleaming with interest. </p><p>"Yeah... He gets <em>very</em> demanding when he wants attention, and this-" Martin grabs one of Jon's thighs in a hand, and pulls it up to reveal his still hard, leaking cock "-is going to require attention."</p><p>"Such a tiny thing," Sasha coos, making sure to use one of the words in the approved list, and smirking at Jon's full body shiver. "It's adorable."</p><p>"Yes, yes, very cute." Martin rolls his eyes. "Until he's biting and scratching because you're not playing with it. I'd expected he'd be tired already, with how whiny he was a bit ago, but it seems he still has some in him."</p><p>"Well, we can fix that. Gerry?" She turns towards the man, making a pulling motion with her hand. She's rewarded a moment laters when Tim's plug comes out with a wet little 'pop' and a moan. "There we go. You might have to hold him, dear. He gets <em>very</em> fussy when he's overwhelmed."</p><p>"Oh, I'll keep an eye on him." Gerry grins, placing Tim's head on his lap. As it turns out, Jon really needs little to no incentive to crawl between Tim's legs, and Gerry wraps a hand around his ankle as soon as Tim starts trying to flip around. "Easy, boy. Stay," he says, his voice serious and harsh, and Tim whines a little before he lets himself fall back.</p><p>Sasha can pinpoint the moment Jon pushes his dick inside him, Tim bites his bottom lip and squeezes his eyes shut, his entire body trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm. She keeps a careful eye on his face, and his hands, just in case he makes his stop signal, but he merely clenches his hand in the fabric of Gerry's pants until Jon's bottomed out inside him.</p><p>Jon starts moving almost immediately, jackrabbit-ing into Tim's hole with such energy it's hard to believe this is the same man that was so "overwhelmed" not twenty minutes ago, which makes it very clear and <em>very</em> endearing, how much Jon gets into character. </p><p>"Hang in there, puppy," Sasha coos, leaning down to kiss his forehead. She knows Jon is fairly sensitive and comes relatively quickly, so they should be done soon. "You had your fun already, let the kitten get his fill, you're <em>such</em> a good boy."</p><p>"He's got good aim, hasn't he?" Gerry chuckles when Tim's grunting takes a turn for the desperate, like it usually does when Sasha presses down on his prostate with her fingers.</p><p>"You'd know," Sasha smirks, and she slips her hand between them to gently slip Tim's balls from the cock sheath's loop and pull it off him. He's started to go hard again, and she grips the base of his cock tightly to try and slow it down. </p><p>"Oh, he definitely does," Martin pipes up by her side. "What my kitty lacks in endurance he makes up for in accuracy."</p><p>"You better be right. I think my doggy's just about done." She gestures pointedly with her chin at where she's holding Tim's cock. He doesn't usually go for overstimulation, and if he comes again before Jon's finished, he'll need to stop.</p><p>Martin, as usual, catches her drift flawlessly.</p><p>He reaches off to the side, until his hand clenches runs the furry part of Jon's discarded tail, and he spends a moment coating the plug end liberally in lubricant until the silicone is shiny and slippery.</p><p>"Well then, just because the puppy has been so good all night," Martin says before pushing down on Jon's hips until he's all but buried in Tim's ass. "Open up."</p><p>And that's all the warning Jon gets before Martin <em>very</em> unceremoniously pushes the plug inside his still loose hole.</p><p>Jon cries out in delight, burying his face in Tim's chest, and Sasha feels her grin grow wider when she sees Martin fiddling with an app on his phone. </p><p>"There we go. That should tide him over soon," Martin comments casually, just as a low buzzing starts coming from the plug in Jon's ass. </p><p>"Aw, kitten, you're purring!" Gerry chuckles, hooking a hand under Jon's chin to keep him from hiding his face. "Look at you, you're making the puppy feel so good!"</p><p>"He really is, he's adorable," Sasha adds. Jon's quickly reddening face and his quickening breath are a good tell of what the embarrassment from the praise along with the steadily vibrating plug are doing to him. "Though I'm surprised he lasted so much. Is he always this <em>needy</em>?"</p><p>"You have no idea." Martin smiles, and the buzzing grows louder after a flick of his finger on his phone. Sasha can see Jon biting down hard on his lip, his hands clenching and unclenching on Tim's chest in a way that <em>does</em> bring to mind a cat kneading biscuits, which is honestly pretty cute. "Sometimes we'll just be watching TV, minding our own business, and suddenly he's all over our laps, presenting his little hole and trying to get us to play with him. Isn't that right, kitten? Aren't you a hungry little <em>slut</em> all the time?"</p><p>Tim cries out then, when Jon latches on to his neck as he comes inside him, and all Sasha needs to do is give his dick a couple firm strokes to have him squirting cum all over her hand and his belly, his body convulsing as his orgasm rips through him.</p><p>Martin touches the needed icon on his phone, and the buzzing coming from the plug stops immediately, leaving Jon and Tim's agitated breathing as the only sound in the room. </p><p>"Jon? I'm going to move you now, okay?" Martin asks, as he sees Sasha lean down to place a kiss on Tim's forehead and his entire body going limp. </p><p>Jon likes to come back more gradually though, so Martin continues cooing at him as he leans him against Gerry's chest. He carefully pulls the plug out, and softly shushes Jon in response to the sad little whine he gives at the loss.</p><p>"It's alright, you're alright." He hears Gerry whisper in Jon's ear. In the background, Martin can hear Sasha giving Tim similar reassurances. "You did so good, kitten, I'm so proud."</p><p>Martin nods approvingly, as Gerry wraps his arms around Jon's trembling form. "You were both amazing, thank you."</p><p>Tim shifts a little, his head still pillowed on Sasha's breast, and cracks open a drowsy eye to look at Jon. "Good time?" He asks, his voice thick with exhaustion and the afterglow of his climax, and rough from disuse.</p><p>Jon is still pretty non-verbal, but he reaches out a hand to tangle his fingers with Tim's, and gives them a hearty squeeze. Sasha chuckles, and she brushes a sweat-drenched lock away from Jon's forehead.</p><p>"Keep breathing, dear," she whispers, and Jon hums in contentment. "We prepared the second bathroom for you guys, and the guest bedroom is ready if you want to spend the night, there's water and extra blankets."</p><p>"You're an angel." Gerry grins, and he readjusts his grip on Jon before climbing up to his feet. "Let's do it at our place next time, if they want to play again."</p><p>"We'd like that," Sasha agrees with a nod. She helps Tim to his feet before crouching to hook an arm under his knees and lifting him up as well. Martin chuckles a little, when Tim goes completely limp and throws his arm over Sasha's shoulder, before hiding his face in her neck. "You know where everything is, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"</p><p>"Sounds good, think of a place for breakfast, I'll pay." Martin steps closer to ruffle Tim's hair and press a kiss to his cheek. "Good boy, Tim, sleep well."</p><p>" 'nk you," comes Jon's voice, still sleepy and dazed. Martin feels something warm swell in his chest, and he sees Sasha preen a little as she walks with Tim towards their room. He bids them goodnight with a last wave, and he dives into the foyer real quick to grab their backpack, before following his boyfriends into the guest bathroom.</p><p>Gerry's already turned the hot water on, and the small room is starting to fill with steam. Gerry's sat down on the shower floor, taking on the brunt of the spray and letting it drip more gently onto Jon as he rubs his shoulders and back, peppering little kisses on the crown of Jon's head.</p><p>Martin allows himself a couple moments of watching them, before he undresses too and slots himself behind Jon, who pretty much collapses back against his chest. "Did you have fun?"</p><p>Jon lets out the little breathless sigh Martin loves, the one he gives when he's satisfied and warm and comfortable. "I did."</p><p>"You barely even bit Tim, though." Gerry arches a teasing eyebrow, smiling. </p><p>"I thought it better to uhm... ease him in," Jon says. Martin leans over to look at him, and finds his lips curled into a satisfied little smirk. "Save it for next time."</p><p>Martin chuckles, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Jon's nape. "Spoiled kitten."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>